hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force Omikron
First In. Last Standing. -Task Force Omikron motto. Task Force Omikron is task force in Hellcat Squadran. It was founded by Leandra Jackson and Zack Sigurdson after Zeta Wing's disbandment. Formation After Zeta Wing disbanded, Zack and Leandra, formed Task Force Omikron, which, in the beginning, was formed by some of Zeta, Leandra's sister Kira, an Ops Runner Rebecca Draiman, a group of ex-ODSTs, a former police detective, an ex GDI soldier, a deserter NOD Shadow, a Shadow Alliance experiment, and a S111 Delta Company member. Vehicles Task Force Omikron's ground vehicles mainly consist of a COG Centaur Tank and Seven Warthogs. Their Air vehicles consist of Old Zeta Shadowhawk 7's and two King Raven gunships. Contingency Orders *Order 1-Head of Task Force has been killed. Go after killer, regardless of Squadran Commander's orders. *Order 2-Head of Squadran has rebelled. If seen, kill at all costs. *Order 3-Hellcat Squadran deemed a threat. Go to armory, equip self, go out and kill everyone. Only attack Phantom legion if absolutely necessary. *Order 4-Head of Squadran deemed Task Force a threat. Task Force now wanted. Flee and rendevous at pre-discussed location. Members *Zack Sigurdson *Leandra Jackson *Will Serrah *Kira Konison *Rebecca Draiman *Riley Johnston *Spartan D141 *Simon Sanderson *NYRA *Jon Ramirez *Lina Hredon *50 some ODST troops. Quotes Regarding Group "You know what we're about? We're about doing things nobody else can or will do. The dirtiest ops possible, torture, assassination, hell, even seduction at times. That's what makes us the best at what we do, and that is keep the bad guys in hell." -Leandra Jackson to Samir Ferran. "We're not heroes, fuckwit. We do what is needed. Nothing more, nothing less." -An annoyed Riley Johnston to a basic HS troop. "I can honestly say that I am surprised by how often IceBite uses the Task Force. There's very little actual power in the group, just extraordinary skill. Of course, I guess that's why they're good at what they do. They're normal. They fit in."' -Sen Urec. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to hell. While you're in this outfit, you officially are labelled the hell raisers of the Coalition. Outside this base, if someone asks you about us, you know fuck all. You can leave any time you like. I won't hold it against you. If you survive the first five years, you get a raise. Double current paycheck, and a promotion. Do small things on the side for extra credit. Oh, and officially, we work for IceBite. Actually, we work for us. This Task Force is it's own group, no matter what the others think. You will go through very specialized training. Some of you may want to leave halfway through that. The training will take up the first month of your career with us. Some time, you may be asked to do something you deem morally wrong. But that is why you're here. To do what everyone else won't. Like I said. Welcome to hell. But for tonight, first round's on me." -Zack Sigurdson giving the recruitment speech. Category:Task Forces